The present invention is concerned with manufacturing large plastic tanks having capacities of 500-10,000 gallons or more for containment or treatment of unpressurized liquids, most particularly storage tanks and septic tanks for wastewater treatment.
Compared to using steel or concrete as tank materials, plastics have desirable lightness and corrosion resistance. Fiberglass reinforced resin has been a familiarly used material. However tanks made of such can involve slow and costly hand or automated manufacturing processes, particularly when a tank has large ports or complicated details, such as many heavy corrugations. Heretofore, large tanks have been made by blow molding and rotational molding of thermoplastics. See the Lombardi U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,506 and Moore et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,999. Even though large and costly molds are associated with rotational and blow molding, the production rate can be high compared to making fiberglass reinforced resin tanks.
In general, shipping large hollow plastic tanks has always been costly because the items are not susceptible to good packing. One way in which that can be addressed is by making a tank in pieces and assembling the pieces at a remote location near the point of use. Large plastic tanks have also been made as multi-piece assemblies of both fiberglass and plastic. See the multi-part tank of Olecko U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,903 and the two-piece tank of Perry U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,930. If there is an effective way for mating the parts securely and forming a seal at the joints, then half-tanks can be shipped in nested condition, for assembly as whole tanks near the point of use. However, those remote sites may have limited fabricating equipment and fixtures.
Half-tanks have been injection molded and then joined to each other by clamping or welding to form a whole tank. For example, see commonly owned Holbrook et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,740,005. An advantage of injection molding tank parts is that better control and repeatability is obtained over the dimensions, particularly wall thickness. Large injection molds and machines can be quite costly. Therefore, that makes it economically infeasible to have multiple manufacturing sites, when volume of product is not sufficiently large.
There is a continuing need for improved means for making large and very large tanks and other tubular plastic structures which are assemblies of smaller tank parts so that the tanks are susceptible to mass production, so the parts can be reliably assembled by modestly skilled labor, and so the tanks are sufficiently strong and liquid tight. The present invention addresses that need.